Summer Nights
by XxXx.BeautifulDisaster.xXxX
Summary: No one said that finding that special one is easy. SasuSaku
1. Background

**!Important!**

**Don't be lazy so read this!**

This is only the introduction to the characters of the story. I wrote this before so I can stay on track with this. It has the personalities and background of the three main characters. You don't have to read this it is totally up to you. I only put it here to help myself for different reasons and **if** you wanted to know more about the characters but this will most likely be included in the story as it progresses.

* * *

Main Characters- Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, Kenshi Hora

Other Important Characters- Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara

Set date- the year 2013 (AU Present Day)

Setting- Modern day Japan (AU)

**Background**

_Sakura Haruno_

She is eighteen years old and just recently finished her first year in college at Sand University but lives in Konoha. She has been in an on and off again relationship with her boyfriend Kensei Hora, age twenty-one, whom she met during high school in her sophomore year and starting talking and dating during her junior year. She is the only child and her parent's travel for a living only coming home for two weeks every four months. She lives a great life style and she is very close to her friends Ino and Hinata who she has been friends with since they were nine when they were in the same class in elementary school. She has long pink hair and green jade eyes. Her height is 5'4 and she is slender. She has an upbeat attitude, but also has a short fuse when talking about some topics.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

He is eighteen years old and recently finished his first year of college at Konoha University. He is single and he is always persuaded by his best friend Naruto to go on dates since they graduated high school. He has an older brother, Itachi, who has watched over him since their parents died in a car crash when Sasuke was twelve and Itachi was sixteen. They live off of their trust fund that their parents had for them since their births. He has Naruto best friend since they were five after a fight they had about who was better at the obstacle course on the playground. He has black hair with a little dark blue and onyx eyes. He is 5'9 and is lean. He is mainly quiet by choice and cold to most people also very cocky, but when he is around his brother and best friend he is a little more open.

_Kenshi Hora_

He is twenty-one years old and is in the military. He enlisted after he graduated from high school. He has been in an on again off again relationship with Sakura since he graduated. He is a jerk to most people, but is friendly to only the people he is close with. He is also cocky and thinks he is a know all. He is 5'9 and a little buff due to exercising for the military.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

* * *

It is a quiet spring night. The end of final exams is coming closer and the stress level of all the students is winding down for the semester. In the far corner of the school library, first-year college student Sakura Haruno is studying eagerly for her Chemistry Exam. Her phone next to her brightens telling her she has an incoming message.

'Can't wait to see you babe'- Kenshi

She rolls her eyes and continues on studying. As she is studying though she could not seem to get Kenshi out of her mind. They have been going out since he graduated high school her sophomore year. She thought that the relationship they had would only last the summer, but she fell for him and started missing him after they ending it once she started school the next year. One text lead to another and they officially started going out.

Right now though, their relationship have not been the greatest. Actually they have been distancing themselves from one another for the pass few months. It started when she began her first-year in college. She had been busy and Kenshi did not seem to understand that, wanting more of her attention. Sakura wanted to break up with him, but once they meet on her breaks she instantly fell for him all over again.

'I need to find someone else,' she thought 'then I won't go back to him.'

After studying for three hours she feels ready for her last exam she packs up her books and heads back to her room for the night. As she enters her dorm she looks around the almost empty room.

'Good, no Karin.'

Karin is her roommate from hell. She is rude and disrespectful to Sakura. The last few months with Karin was not the happiest, but with tomorrow being the last day makes Sakura look forward to it.

"Sakura!" And speak of the devil.

"I am right here Karin you don't need to yell." Sakura said while she rubs her temples. Studying for chemistry for three hours does not put her in the best moods and now having Karin and her loud mouth in the room is just the cherry on top of her annoyance sundae.

"Oh well, I need you to leave because a certain someone is coming over" she demanded.

"No. It's the last night in the room and I need some rest before my final in the more. Can't you just go to his room or better yet study and get some sleep yourself." Sakura responded.

She always does this. Come into the room, disregard Sakura's feelings and politely kick her out, of her own room, just to slut around the hall. It was different the first semester. Karin was nice and they always hung out, but something happened over the winter break and Karin came back like this. Sakura always wondered what made her changed, or probably this is just her true self. Either way she hated it and she is happy that after tonight she will never have to deal with Karin.

"You are never any fun!" Karin exclaimed, "I just want to have a good last night with my man and here you go ruining it just like you ruin everything. I hate you!" Karin seethes as she slammed the door to the room

Sakura just stared at the door, shrugged her shoulders, and started getting ready for bed. If Karin wanted to be a drama queen she will let her, but Sakura will not let that outburst ruin her focus for her final that is tomorrow. She is just happy that she called the apartments that she was leasing next year and the manger, after hearing her story of the roommate from hell, let her switch roommates. Sakura would not know what to do if she was stuck with the Spawn of Satan for another year.

After preparing for bed, Sakura looked around the room. It was empty since she started packing earlier so she can leave when her final is over. She thought back through the year and she was happy. Besides the roommate situation, she had fun at the school. Meeting people was not really her forte, being somewhat shy, but once they started talking to her, she could not stop. She made many new friends and though she is happy to leave for the summer, she will defiantly miss those people.

She looked at her cell phone and it read 12:23. She needs to get some sleep now or else she will be tired for her exam. Looking around the room one last time, Sakura smiled, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

'I'm coming home."

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. As the story continues the chapters will get longer this was just an intro before the summer starts, as you noticed. Next chapter will be about Sasuke. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, my Mac is not helping me as much as I want it to._

_Review please and I will update faster!_


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

"If this dobe doesn't stop texting me I will beat the shit out of him" Sasuke thought.

He was packing up his room getting ready to leave in the morning. Sasuke made sure that all of his final exams were in the beginning of the week so he can just relax and pack his room in peace.

Ring Ring

Never mind. He looked at his phone and checked all the messages his best friend sent.

'Dude, we are leaving tomorrow. Believe it!'- Naruto

'I can't wait to get back home and see everyone.' –Naruto

'Do you think Ichiraku will still be there?' –Naruto

'If not we should bring it back!' –Naruto

'But what happens if he doesn't want to come back!'-Naruto

'No my ramen!'-Naruto

Sasuke could not take anymore so he silenced his phone. He knows that once Naruto gets back to the room he will get an ear full, but he did not want to deal with him and his traumatic rants right now. He continued packing his things. He looked over at his best friend and roommate side and shook his head. He wondered the whole year how Naruto can keep his room looking like a barn. Ramen cups and his dirty clothes were on the floor and sour milk was sitting his desk along with his old school work. Sasuke tried to clean up his half of the room, but when he left to get something to eat at the common area and came back, Naruto side of the room looked like Sasuke never touched it. It blew his mind that in twenty minutes, Naruto managed to make his side dirty again, but that is his best friend doing the impossible.

As he was packing up his things, he looked at his pictures of his friends and family. He first saw the picture of him and Naruto when they were five, the age when they first met. He remembered that day because it was the day that he met someone who almost beat him. Sasuke does not like losing and since his older brother Itachi was always able to beat him, Sasuke was not going to let anyone else win. They were at the park and they were racing on the obstacle courses. Naruto believed that he won, but Sasuke begged to differ. They ended up fighting and passing out a few minutes later due to exhaustion. Itachi found them in the park and he took him back home. Once they came to, Sasuke's mother helped them with their bruises, but not before scolding both of them for making her worried about their health and safety. When Sasuke's mother was done, both Naruto and Sasuke were still angry at each other for what happened at the park and they vowed that they would try their best to beat the other. Since that day, Naruto and Sasuke have been trying to see who is better, but they also created a bond and became best friends. In a weird way, Sasuke was happy to have Naruto in his life. He had someone that can challenge him, other than his brother, and someone that he can talk to and trust.

He continued to pack and looked at a picture of his parents. He stared at it for a while till he heard the door open. Before it opened all the way he place the picture in the box with the other pictures. Naruto charged into the room yelling and complaining that Sasuke never picks up his phone and why he has one if he isn't going to use it. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto just kept talking. Sasuke hated that his glaring does not faze his friend because that was his ticket to quietness from everyone whose sees it.

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke finally says.

"No! I texted you and I got nothing. Nothing! I have every right to be yelling at you." Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't text you because you where having a pointless conversation with yourself. By the way, you should start cleaning and packing, we are leaving at ten o'clock."

"Ten! Why so early? I want to sleep in and that also doesn't give me enough time to say bye to everyone. Oh speaking of people, how was that date with Ami?"

"Horrible. Stop making me go on these stupid dates."

"Dude, you need to find interest in someone other than yourself." Sasuke glared at him when he made that comment. And even with the glare Naruto continued.

"I'm just saying you been alone and miserable for as long as I can remember. You need a woman to help you relax and loosen up."

"I don't like repeating myself Naruto. Don't let that happen again." With that last statement Sasuke continued to pack up the rest of his things. Naruto was finally quiet, but only for three minutes then he changed the topic back to not wanting to wake up early and started to pack up his things.

After Sasuke was done packing he got ready for bed. It was a little past 11 o'clock and he need all his energy to not knock out Naruto on the way back home. He looked out the window and thought about summer. He is not that socially active, but he will admit that he missed his friends from high school, even though he will never say it aloud. Sasuke did not all to much care about summer the past years, but this summer feels different to him like something big is going to happen. As soon as the feelings came, he put the thought to the far corner of his mind. He turned around and figured that the thought was nothing and fell asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. It was surreal to see the first chapter posted. I am super excited about this and I hope you all are too. Please reviews any comments or criticism is accepted. Next chapter they will be back home and meeting and I will try my best to make it longer. I will update as soon as possible, a week the latest. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling error._


End file.
